Je t'aime Ma Petite et Belle, Cossette
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: This story is basically from Marcello's point of view first, then it will switch to Cossette's, then it will tell a longer story of Cossette's intriguing relationship with Eiri. Oh and the title of the story means I love you my small and beautiful Cosse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Man, I wish I owned this story, so beautiful. ._.

Summary: This story is basically from Marcello's point of view first, then it will switch to Cossette's, then it will tell a longer story of Cossette's intriguing relationship with Eiri. Oh and the title of the story means I love you my small and beautiful Cossette.

Marcello Orlando's PoV:

I find myself engrossed at the enticing young woman standing in front of me. Being raised by a rather wealthy family, it's natural that her parents introduced me to her; Cossette d'Auvergne. The main reason we're rich is because my family's talent is all creativity. My profession is being a professional artist. Never once in my life have I been so intrigued to the point where I feel such a need to capture this moment almost as if a photograph; though my works of art can irrevocably be considered as opaque as a picture.

At first, I was only interested in capturing the artistic beauty in still life. But now I have a tenacious need to paint a portrait for the first time in many years. Of course I'd occasionally paint portraits, on the other hand, It's been many years since I've done so.

A rather small grin is playfully glued to my face; then, I kneel down, and bring her petite hand up to my lips. Her face becomes as red as her rosy red lips. What's there to be flustered about? I dismiss this thought from my mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cossette d'Auvergne." I say while I then get back on my two legs. "It's nice to meet you as well Marcello." Her blue eyes stare at me carefully almost as if scrutinizing my every feature. Her blonde hair flows gently, as we're standing outside, but then all of us walk inside (meaning her family, her, and I). She's wearing a lolita dress that is black and kind of looks like a corsette, with it's ribbons that elegantly are tied towards the top of the dress. The ribbons and certain laces on her dress are white. Her blonde hair is curled, while they come to hang off of her shoulders. The other remainder of her gorgeous hair frames her heart shaped face.

It's rather alluring how her eyes seem to glimmer in the light. Her age; despite her young appearance, is sixteen. Only two years younger than that of I. I am an official adult, yes I am quite famous for my age. I've been painting and drawing since I was three. As we enter the house, a particular glass captivates my interest.

"What type of glass is this?" I inquire whilst perusing the variety of colors on the glass. So many different colors; some colors I've never even seen before! I've never seen a glass that shone so many different colors, like this one! "That, my dear, is a Venetian glass. It's quite antique like, though we still carefully set it out on special occasions; consider yourself lucky young man." Cossette's mother says. "It's quite an honor to be seeing this enticing glass; and to see such a lovely family." I clasp my hands together and smile brightly.

"Tell me, can your daughter and I go to my studio? I can make you a beautiful portrait of your daughter." I say while looking at her parents. "That would certainly be alright with the two of us, right honey?" The father inquires to the mother. I bow and thank the parents, and grab Cossette's hand as I lead her outside of the door to their house.

"You're alright with this miss Cossette, right?" I inquire reluctantly, and unsure about whether I should ask her; afraid of rejection. "Oui, it's fine with me Mister Orlando." She says quite formally. I chuckle while saying, "Miss Cossette, don't be so formal. Call me Marcello." I say with a cheeky smile. She smiles and nods while saying, "Only if you take out the miss part before Cossette; just call me by my first name." She says with a spark of excitement within her eyes.

We finally reach the gates of my studio, not far from her house, I open the gate and escort her inside. There is a chair faraway toward the side of the room. I briskly walk over and drag the chair toward the center of the room; and grab my paintbrushes and instruct her to leisurely take her time to sit down.

I want her to feel comfortable as she becomes the model of my artwork. Her beauty almost seems like it'll be perpetual, but I have an unsatisfying feeling that she might start to age over time. I know it's natural that this will happen, but I just don't want her to change too much in regards to appearance. She placidly sits in the chair with a gaze in her eyes that holds a variety of emotions which I cannot determine; or at least not all of them.

The main two I see in her dazed expression is: Melancholy and Longing. It's as though she's trapped, and wants to be set free. Her shoulders have become more relaxed than they were to begin with. This causes me to release a sigh of release; she cringes for a brief amount of time. Must have exhaled too deeply, and startled her. Maybe she was too relaxed and almost asleep with her eyes open, and I awoke her? All these questions ponder in my mind as I begin mixing different colors to make the golden color for her hair; almost like honey.

I swear, when she speaks, it's as if honey is pouring out from her beautiful voice. Occasionally, I'll set my gaze on Cossette; it will then return back to the canvas. I notice her complexion is flawless and I have to sustain from gawking. Like a beautiful angel. This young woman herself, is a intriguing work of art!

I've finished the main part of the portrait in a short amount of time. Now is the time I go back and paint in more details. By the time we finish, I notice that in the picture, there she is; face glowing like an angel. We stand outside of the door and I casually lean in and place a tender kiss on her cheek before the two of us enter the house. Her face is as bright as a tomato when we enter. I promptly hand the parents the portrait I created for the family. The mother gasps with awe while the father is speechless and standing here, right next to me, with his mouth wide open.

"You are quite the artist! How can we ever thank you, or repay you?" The mother questions me, curiously awaiting my response. I wave my hand from side to side and say, "It'll be free; though I have one request. Could I visit Cossette again?" I say with an innocent smile.

"Oh don't be silly! Of course you can Mister Orlando!" The mother exclaims with delight. "Thank you very much ma'am." I say while bowing with a sense of formalities and respect. "You're welcome to visit whenever you like young man." The father adds in.

I smile to myself. "Mother, can Marcello stay over longer?" Inquires the petite girl; a pleading look on her face. "Of course!" The mother must really like the portrait. Though even I, the perfectionist king, think I did a splendid job. She squeals with delight and nearly drags me into their music room of the house. She decides to play the piano; and I watch with profound amusement. Cossette has a incredible musical talent. I watch carefully as her dainty fingers glide across the piano; eyes halfway closed. I sit down on the piano chair with her her; I see her face heat up.

She must like me; a smile plays on my face while I think to myself while listening to her 'concert'. As the song nears its end, I am stunned as I realize she wasn't reading any sheet music. "Weren't you reading any sheet music?" I ask puzzled. "No, I taught myself how to play by ear. If I listen to something a lot, then eventually I will figure out the arrangements on the piano without having to read. Although, I do know how to read sheet music." Cossette says while a grin spreads across her face.

I am unable to sustain myself from gawking. "You are such a talented, beautiful, young woman Cossette." I say with heaps of sincerity in my voice. "M-Merci Beaucoup Monsieur." She says; her face got red again. "You're so beautiful when you blush too." I whisper delicately into her ear. She cringes for a vague moment; most likely at the cool feel of my icy breath near her neck. I reach for her diminutive hand. I then use my free hand, and stroke her face tenderly; lost in her ocean blue orbs; such beautiful eyes. "M-M-Marcello." Is all she manages to say; stuttering, that's a good sign. I am getting too confident.

Without thinking of the consequences, I lean over and tenderly brush my lips against hers. I then pull back; realizing what I've done. Her eyes are wide with surprise, shock, and bewilderment. "Wha-Wha-What was that for!" She says while looking away with her face bright red. "I couldn't help myself. Dear Cossette, You're so tantalizing, you're captivating my attention, interest, and my heart." I say with honesty in my voice. Her tiny hand comes up to my face and feels every area of my cheek.

"Such a gentleman..." She whispers with disbelief. "You didn't think I was before?" I say with a taunting smile. "No it's not like that, you have such a way with words!" She exclaims then blushes in realization of what she just said. She covers her mouth as if wanting to take back the words that just escaped from her lips.

"Why thank you Cossette; I'm flattered." I feel my cheeks heating up already. I feel like a sissy, what kind of adult aged man blushes in the presence of a young woman? I look away trying to conceal the blush on my face. She giggles and I stare over at her and smile; such a lovely laugh. "What's so funny?". "N-Nothing! It's just you look so embarrassed! All because you're blushing!" She exclaims with giggles in between the words. I ponder for only a few seconds, then I join in with her laughter.

By the time the two of us finish laughing, our stomachs are both aching. Why, you ask? Because the two of us laughed too hard, and too long. My mind, unfortunately, cannot forget the fact that one day; everyone will grow up, if she grows up, her beauty might slip away from beneath my fingertips. I must wait and see how things take me within time. If I see that she begins getting wrinkles as I look at my portraits of her, then I will make a plan of action. For now, nothing. Cossette looks at me with curiosity, and asks my why I'm so solemn looking. I assure her that it is nothing.

Whether she's convinced; that remains a mystery. "Marcello?". "Hm?". "Why did you want to make a portrait of me so gravely? Do you make portraits of people that often?" How am I supposed to answer that. "I just wanted to capture your beauty on a canvas, that way; your beauty will last perpetually." I say with a tinge of dark undertones within what I said. "Well, I think it's time I take my leave. It's already ten pm. Bye Cossette." I say while placing a small peck on her lips. Only to be grabbed and given a more passionate kiss by the petite girl. "I look forward to our next meeting." She says seductively.

Review please! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, Shugo chara readers: I couldn't suppress my need to make this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the original story or characters.

**Note to the Readers: **Although I haven't gotten any reviews and I vowed to only update if I do have some sign that people actually want me to continue, I really just wanted to update this story. Although, a few reviews wouldn't hurt.

**Normal PoV:**

Marcello has been continuously visiting Cossette; in fact, almost daily. Every time he comes over, he paints a portrait of Cossette. She, on the other hand, is getting very irritated with the fact that he always wants to paint a picture. She thinks that it's coming toward the point where she thinks he's becoming obsessed with her. He pays attention to his artwork more than he does to her. If anything starts happening with the weather; like rain, he'll run inside with the artwork. This leaves her drenched with the rain all over her. She doesn't even bother to follow him.

She is upset with the fact that he forgets about their planned events for the days they spend together. Marcello on the other hand, does not think that his feelings for Cossette are obsessive. He thinks it is indeed _**healthy**_. In reality however, it is most definitely not healthy for him to have such a drive to paint and draw portraits of Cossette. He's actually starting to become more possessive toward him; this frightens her as a result. One time, she actually told him that she doesn't like when he paints or draws her.

They got in a huge fight and Cossette, not long after, decided to apologize since he was making her feel profoundly uncomfortable. Everything at that moment was terrifying for her. The way he smiled ever-so-pleasantly. When he would talk; more precisely come up with comebacks, he would talk with dangerous undertones seeping within his velvety voice after the argument.

**Flashback: **

"_My dear Cossette, come with me to the studio. I have yet another portrait just screaming to be created." the man says with an eerie smile. "But Marcello, you always draw and paint me. It's getting quite old. Can't we do something else?" at that moment, Cossette noticed Marcello's eyes narrowing and becoming dark and cold. "You don't appreciate all of the paintings I make for you? The ones that capture your beauty, and make you eternally beautiful! The ones that don't make you become hideously ugly, and age!" he shouted at her louder than he intended to do so. At this point, Cossette took a brisk step backward toward the wall. "N-No! It's not like that at all Marcello! Look... I'm sorry, let's just go to the studio okay?" she said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He nods his head, and his personality returns to normal._

_Or so she thought. After all the things that happened, he began exchanging pleasantries with her, making her feel like he's being all too possessive. Like she's forever in his overwhelming grasp, and unable to get away. But she just brushes off the worry fleetingly and acts as if nothing ever happened. _

**Returning to Normal PoV:**

Cossette is surrounded by her plush toys, porcelain dolls, and by Marcello; all are sitting around a round, chestnut brown, wooden table. They are having a tea party, despite the age that they're at. Cossette knew she was indeed a child at heart, and on the outside. She looked like she'd be around the age of twelve when in reality, she's sixteen years old. Marcello, on the other hand, looks like he could be _**older**_ than his _**actual **_age. He finds himself contented with the fact that since he paints Cossette daily, she changes daily. This seems too worry him all _**too**_ much. So much to the point where he's already coming up with a repulsive plan to keep her beauty eternal and perpetual.

In the mean time however, Marcello has another plan too. He wants to be betrothed to Cossette. So he already prepared a portrait of Cossette in a wedding dress, bought a ring, and he's planning to give it to her tomorrow, on her 17th birthday. _**'It all has to be perfect. She is going to be perpetually perfect. She'll perfectly be mine.'**_ he thinks to himself whilst watching Cossette drink some apple tea.

This chapter is short, but I'm too lazy to continue it. Maybe if someone reviews I will :( or maybe I won't! :o. I want a review so I will know that someone has at least read my story! :D Thanks so much minna~! I love you :D


End file.
